Mission in the Human World
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: kurama and botan go on a mission in the human world


**MISSION IN THE HUMAN WORLD**

**By: Me**

**Summary: Kurama and Botan are sent to mansion in the Human World by Koenma to retrieve a golden box, that was stolen by a demon a 100 years ago and was never heard from again until a few days ago and now Koenma wants the box back, because it belonged to his mother, but as Kurama( who will be in his demon form) and Botan leave the mansion undetected, they find themselves being hunted by a small pack of timber wolves in the area.**

**p.s I changed my penname from touyaandyukina to panther-skull**

**pairing:****Kurama and Botan**

**Spirit World**

" Lord Koenma. Kurama is here as you've ordered. " said everyone's favorite ferry girl, Botan, as she and Kurama came threw the doors of Koenma's office.

Koenma looked up from his papers to see his smartest detective and best ferry girl standing beside each other.

" Good. I'm glad you could make it Kurama. " Koenma replied to what Botan had said to him as he stopped stamping his papers.

" Koenma. May I ask what this is about? Botan didn't say much, other than you needed to see me. " Kurama asked his boss as he looked at his boss with his emotionless face and as Botan was leaving, thinking her job was done.

" First off, Botan get back in here! " Koenma said as he noticed Botan leaving as well.

_**' How dare he order my mate around like that! Shuiichii, let me out so I can tear him apart! ' Youko said to his human side.**_

_' You know I can let out here and besides why do you call her our mate when she doesn't even know of our feelings let alone what the word mate is to a demon. ' _Kurama calmly replied to his demon side as Koenma completed telling Botan off about leaving without being told to.

" Now where was I? Oh yes. I want you and Botan to go to this mansion in the Human World. " Koenma said as he showed them the mansion on the screen in front of them, Kurama and Botan's eyes widen as they saw the mansion.

" But isn't that the one where we had to rescue Yukina? " Botan asked just to be sure she wasn't having deja vu.

" No, it's the one that looks like it! Of course it is you bubble head! " Koenma shouted at her in a smart-ass way, that Kurama and his demon side **did not **like and was itching to beat him up but stopped himself for Botan's sake.

" Anyway, the place was bought by a demon that took this, " Koenma clicked a button and on the screen came a golden box with a bright blue gem in the middle on the top and bottom,

" It belonged to my mother, the demon took it over a 100 years ago and just a few days earlier we got word of where he was and since you two have been there before and know the lay out of the house, I want you to retrieve it and bring it back, its very important to me and my father, it was the last thing we gave her before she died in this realm." Koenma continued to explain the importance of the box as he turned off the t.v. and waited to see what they would say.

" Koenma. Why not send Yusuke and Kuwabara along with us? " Kurama asked as he thought over the information he received.

" Because their all currently busy at the moment and I didn't want to hear Yusuke complain about it. And I want you in your demon form for this one Kurama and Botan, go change to your human clothes and bring something to put the box in. " Koenma ordered his best ferry girl.

" Yes Lord Koenma. " Botan said in a sad tone and turned to leave and walked out the door, just as Kurama was turning into Youko.

In the hall, Botan walked to her room in the spirit world palace, thinking to herself,

_' Why does Koenma treat me like I'm the ogres and not the head ferry girl, who is supposed to be treated almost like Koenma himself, because of the all the work she does around here?!...All well, at least I get to spend time with Kurama and his demon side. ' _Botan thought this as she got to her room and went in and found some of her human clothes lying around and quickly slipped on some almost faded out jeans and a black tank top with a **fox **shape on it and the word 'foxy' in silver letters and some brown hiking boots on, she was about to leave when she heard a knock at her door.

" Come in! " She shouted as she picked up a sack to put the box in and turned to find Youko Kurama standing at her door.

Normally anyone in the presence of Youko would have stood frozen in fear, but Botan was never scared or frightened of him, due to the fact that she knew he had changed from the cold-hearted demon he once was, which Youko was very thankful that she didn't run in fear of him, all Botan did when she saw him was smile that famous smile she was known for having.

" Hey Youko. Ready to go get that box fox? " She said and giggled as she noticed that what she said rhymed.

Youko only smirked at her comment and at the shirt he saw her wearing and nodded his head, " Whenever you are my dear." he said as he bowed and stepped aside to let her pass.

Botan blushed as she walked by him and out to the hall again.

As they walked to the portal that would take them to the mansion, Botan asked " Kurama. Did Koenma say anything else he wanted done while we were there? "

Youko put a thoughtful look and remembered what happened when Botan left the office,

**FLASH BACK**

**As Botan left, Kurama was turning into Youko Kurama and by the time she left and out of hearing range and when Kurama finished transforming, Koenma was suddenly up and out of his chair within a second, with Youko's clawed hand around his neck,**

**" If I ever hear you talk like that to her again, I'll make sure you never ****speak or even move again. Do you understand me Koenma? " Youko threaten with venom in his voice and tightening his grip with very word he said.**

**Koenma only managed to nod as Youko let him drop and walk out the door, Koenma couldn't help but wonder why didn't he use one of his plants on him.**

**Of course he had thought too soon, because after he finished the thought, one of plants he had in his office came to life and wrapped him up and turned him upside down and with his muffled scream he couldn't call for help.**

**END FLASH BACK**

" Nope. " Youko replied as they reached the portal and went inside and out to a clearing near the mansion and it was already sunset in the Human World.

" Well, I guess we should get going. " Botan said as she pulled out the demon compass and started to follow the energy signal, only to find that it led her to Youko, who was just a few feet in front of her, " Oops. Silly me, forgot to switch the dial on the compass. " She said as she turned the dial from 'known demon' to 'unknown demon' and turned to her right and started in that direction with Youko following her.

It didn't take them long before they found the mansion without any trouble, except for when Botan fell and cut her arm on a rock while she was looking at the compass and not the trail.

" Ok, lets go. " Botan said as she was going towards the mansion, but was stopped by Kurama, " Wait. We need to find a safe way to enter. " He said as he pointed to the guards at the front and two more going to the back.

" The roof? " Botan suggested

_**' I was just about to say that. Guess great minds do think alike. ' **_Youko thought as he nodded, " The roof. " he said as he took out his rose whip and wrapped it around one of the new railings on the roof and put his arm around Botan as he ran towards the building and up the wall just before th guards turned and looked down the side of the big house.

After they made it inside, it didn't take them long to find the room that had the box in it and quickly making sure there was no alarms or silent ones, Youko swapped the box from the mantle the demon had it on and gave it to Botan, who put it in the sack and put it over her shoulder and she and Kurama left the way they came in and as before, the guards never saw them.

" You know, I think that was the easiest mission we ever did. Now we just need to find a portal to Spirit World and deliver this box to Lord Koenma." Botan said as and Kurama walked beside each other as they did, they didn't see the small pack of wolves trailing a short distance away and if the wind wasn't blowing towards them, Youko would've smelt them and since the wind was blowing towards he and Botan, it also hit his sensitive ears, causing him to flatten them against his head to keep them from hurting.

" Botan. How is your arm doing? " Youko asked after the wind stopped blowing for the time being.

Botan turned to him and looked at her arm, which was still bleeding, but not as bad as before, and replied " Just fine. The bleeding isn't so bad... " But before she could finish, Youko stopped and picked up her arm and looked shocked at the sight of it, it had dirt and some tiny bits of leaves and a few tiny rocks embedded in it and was bleeding as if there was no tomorrow, well that's what Kurama thought, after all this was his mate here.

_' Stop calling her that! ' _his human side shouted at his demon side as he tore off a piece of his tunic and started to clean out the leaves, tiny rocks, and the dirt out the cut Botan had in her arm. When he finished cleaning it with the clothe, he lifted her arm up to his face and started to lick the wound, as he did this, Botan started to blush as red as Youko's human sides hair,

" K-Kurama. What are you doing? " She asked and was pretty sure, he could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Youko could hear her heart racing and could feel his own racing as he stopped licking her wound and answered her with a husky voice as he started to lean in and she also leaned in,

" Healing your arm. " And as he said this, Youko captured Botan's lips with own and she didn't pull away, she fully leaned into the kiss.

Just as Youko was tempted to continue what was started with the two of them, he heard a growl in the brush which caused them both to let go of each other and look around the forest only to find themselves surrounded by the wolves from earlier, with their jaws snapping and teeth bared and the look they were giving the couple was unnerving, well to Botan it was.

Youko on the other hand wasn't afraid of some mangy wolves, he was more concerned for his love, which seemed to be who the wolves zeroed in on, due to the blood still seeping out of her arm.

When one wolf, which was the alpha, got into a striking range in front of Botan and leaped at her and sink his fangs into her, well it would've if Kurama hadn't got in front of her and back handed the alpha into a tree a foot away, but that caused a reaction out of the other wolves and the all began attacking Youko, trying to get to Botan, but since there wasn't that many and Youko was protecting her, the wolves never stood a chance against the demon and they all ran off when they realized they wouldn't be able to get a meal, with their tail between their legs.

But just because they were gone, didn't mean that they got in a few good licks at Youko when he would attack one, another would come in and bite him or claw at him, trying to bring him down, and now Youko had some deep bite wounds in his shoulders, arms, ankles, and legs, he also had deep claw marks on his chest with his tunic was torn up so bad it was beyond repair and was showing his well toned chest and abs, and back as well.

Youko was in pain from his wounds but he didn't want Botan to worry, as long as she was safe, that's all that mattered to him as he looked her over to make sure none of the wolves had gotten to her.

" Botan, are you alright? " He asked.

" Yes. I'm alright. But what about you? " She replied/asked.

_**' Should've known she'd ask that. All well, might as well be truthful. I think I could use some of her healing powers right now if she doesn't mind using them on someone like me. '**_

Youko thought as he tried to stand on his feet and look at his love with eyes that held his love for her and his desire as well and was surprised to see the same love and kindness, and despite the situation, she too had desire in her purple eyes as she looked back at him in such a state.

" Well if truth be told, these wounds hurt like hell and I wouldn't mind if you'd heal them for me, that is if you don't m..." Youko didn't finished his sentence, because he was silenced by Botan kissing him again just as before.

" If you wanted me to heal you, all you had to do was ask. " She said as she laid the sack with box down by a tree and came back over to Kurama, who was finishing taking off what was left of his tunic with his back to her.

Botan got down on her knees and started to heal his back, after 3 minutes his back was completely healed and his shoulders and arms were healed along with his ankles and legs, the only thing that isn't fully healed was his chest.

" Turn around. " she told him and he did as she said and watched as she healed him.

When Botan got done healing him, they both looked into each others eyes and as if someone switched the mood of the scene (me) they leaned in again and started to feverishly kiss and caress each other and started to undress, when Youko stopped just long enough to ask,

" Botan. Will you become my life mate? "

When Botan heard him ask her to be his mate, which she was fully aware of what it meant, was shocked and couldn't help but ask, " Why? " She had a good idea of the reason, but she wanted him to say it.

" Because I love you with all of my heart..on both sides of me. " Youko answered her truthfully.

" Then my answer to you is yes, I'll be your life mate because I love you as well. " she replied to him as he leaned in and they both continued what they had started and began to undress in a more slower way than earlier and before either knew it they were both unclothed and just before Youko entered her, he asked, " Are you sure? "

" Yes. "

And that was all Kurama needed to hear as he entered her and after awhile, she gave the ok to continue, and she matched him with every thrust that he made and as they were fixing to climax, Youko sunk his fangs into her shoulder and she did the same, even though she didn't have fangs like him, she still broke the skin on his shoulder.

After they came down from their climaxing, Youko gently got off of her and put his arms around his new mate and before either one fell into a deep slept, they both whispered,

" I love you, my love. "

And the golden box was forgotten along with Koenma, who is still wrapped up in the plant and screaming for someone to get out, but everyone just ignores him, because he deserves it.

**THE END**

**AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS FROM MY OTHER STORIES :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
